Rise and Fall
by Skyec20
Summary: Sometimes you have to look back one more time before you can move forward for good, I mean they do say that our experiences make us who we are right? Some very mild Weasley bashing. Rated M for later Chapters Involves several Hermione combos, but endgame Dramione obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys so this is my first Dramione Fic. Eeek talk about nerves lol, but I felt like contributing to the incredible amount of awesomeness with my own. This is going to be multi chapter and eventually yes very M lol. Multiple Hermione mixes are going to happen, most in past sense but it should be fun so here goes. Also just for fun almost all of these stories are based on things that have in fact happened to me. So yeah that's something to think about when reading. Here goes and as always I do not own Draco, Hermione or anything HP related, Enjoy.

Why? For fucks sake why do people always have to hurt me? I've let them in, I've made myself vulnerable, I've let them in, so why am I always never good enough. Shake it off Hermione, you're an incredible person. You're the brightest witch of your age!He's just another asshole, I have to move on.

"Hermione? Are you ok? Do you need me to go in there?"

No Luna it's Ok. I'll be out in a second. Ok I look at myself in the mirror, and splash some water on my face. I tell myself, " You Hermione are worthy of love, fuck them, all of them. Fuck her and fuck him, you will not fall again."

So what do you do when you're a twenty three year old witch, who's world renowned for being "the brightest witch of your age" yet, here I am sitting on my bathroom floor crying ...again. Ugh why am I crying, for fucks sake I aggravate my self so much sometimes, that's what you get Hermione for being the sweet person that everyone assumes you are. As I shake of the tears and cast a quick little charm to get rid of the puffiness around my eyes I look at myself at the mirror and shrug, well that's going to have to do. I come out of the hallway and find Luna sitting on a bar stool in the living room of the flat we both live at. Luna really has been a godsend, since graduating Uni with me we both became the best of friends, she's heard and seen everything to the point that she could recite every breakup by heart, it's really the most mortifying thing ever, but she tells me over and over again how she loves me and wouldn't want to live anywhere else. It's funny because I don't think her boyfriend Blaise likes how much time we spend together hahaha he's a great guy though.  
Luna and Blaise have been an item since we all met up at Uni a year after Hogwarts, Luna and I decided that after the hell we went through we deserved some well deserved time off and traveled though Europe and North and South America, visiting the temple pyramids in Mexico and going to Carnival in Brazil then Mardi Gras in New Orleans. We spend some wild nights sleeping in brothels and dancing the night away in clubs from Los Angeles and New York, coincidentally that's where we met up with Blaise. After his moms six marriage fell through he decided to move to the states and one fateful rainy night in New York city who do we see coming out of a cab, but one Blaise Zabini. The moment he and Luna locked eyes it was instantaneous love. While I was super happy for her especially after her relationship with Neville feel through and he ran straight into the arms of one Ginny Weasley leaving Harry both confused and unexpectedly excited, it was quite hard being the single friend surrounded by so much love. Soon enough though Blaise and I became great friends which is how we got him to move back to England and come to Cambridge. Soon after completing our studies Luna and I found work at a coffee shop we eventually purchased and converted into a much larger and incredibly lucrative nightclub, which gave me the opportunity of buying my own Bookstore and coffeehouse. We would think that I would have a fucking great life, but life's never that easy.  
"Hermione what's up love?" Luna said from across the room hot tea in hand concern etched on her beautiful face.  
"I don't know Luna, I feel like I've hit a snag in my life. I love my life, but ugh" I huffed as I plopped myself down onto my favorite plush blue couch. I watched Luna laugh a little and walk over to me and sit in the couch across."Is it about you know who?" I hated how she could read my every thought. "Of course it is the entire situation fucking sucks...I thought that after all this time that this time it would work, but it always goes from being perfect to suck a bag of dicks in a heartbeat." She laughed a little at my ever so eloquent choice of words. "You know what would help? And here me out on this ok? Write it all down, let it all out...all of it Hermione, don't hold back. That's how we move on, we scream it out we vent and then we move forward."  
I just stared back at her and nodded slowly, "You know what? You're right I mean I'm sure I'll feel like a moron to begin with, but you know what I'm doing it."

So here I am sitting crisscrossed on my bed with my laptop on my lap because I mean actually writes things down right? So this is what I'm going to do.

**Entry # 1: Love is a Battlefield**

Some person at some point of time once said "Time Heals all Wounds" well that person can go suck it, that person also probably had never had their heart ripped out of their chest and put in blender. Like my use of imagery there haha. You my dear friend are going to be my life line, my last shred of sanity. A Luna dictated to me I will not hold back, I will let everything out and that means telling you everything. Things that I didn't even want to face myself. So throughout the length of this experiment I will refer to you my confidant and unbiased entity as friend. So friend let's start with the root of the problem the first love that started me off on this crazy journey, Cormac.

I know shock right...what not dear old Ronald? Don't worry we'll get to him soon enough, but he was not the first and it's always best to start at the beginning. I know that I said a lot of very unflattering things about Cormac, but anyone who paid attention would have seen it. Cormac and I started "hanging out" third year, I remember the first time I met him, I was in Ancient Runes while Ron and Harry were busy with Divination rubbish. I was sitting by myself reading at my seat when someone blocks my reading and lock eyes with this incredibly handsome and rather forward guy, "Hello wow you are incredibly beautiful" I laugh a little, "Wow you are incredibly confident aren't you" he leans on my desk perched on his elbows "Well when I see a beautiful girl sitting by herself I have to say hi"  
That's all it took, soon enough we were sitting together every day and sending little notes to each other. One day I see him slip a piece of parchment into my lap, a grin across his face,the only difference being that this one had a sort of embarrassed quality to it, which only made me that much more nervous. I unfolded the rather nonthreatening piece of parchment and started at a tons of scratched out writing  
Hermione,  
I was wondering if you know I mean we've been spending a lot of time together and you know...How about it? What I mean to say is I like you and you obviously like me would you like to you know date? God that sounds so stupid, ugh just put me out of my misery please? I don't usually do this kind of thing so um yeah, would it sound conceited if I say that I'm usually on the receiving end of this? Oh god that did shit shit, why am I writing this? AHHH I'm just making it worse, shit, bugger, fuck ugh make it stop.

Let me tell you it was the hardest thing I've ever done not to burst into laughter right then and there, but I couldn't resist and it was perfect for a couple of months. Sure Ron threw a fit, "McLaggen! Hermione what happened to _Oh He's foul _is foul your thing now? Hermione why can't you find yourself a good Hufflepuff or yet a Ravenclaw I'm sure Lavender can set you up with someone you don't have to downgrade yourself like that. I'm sure a lot of guys like smart girls like you." Harry just raised his hands up in aggravation, "Shut the bloody hell up Ron, this is Hermione's choice don't throw a fit because he beat you out for Keeper man. Hermione Cormac's a good bloke" 

Looking back at those moments I don't know honestly think that even knowing the things I know now if I would've chosen a different path.

I remember all of the good moments, laying by the lake reading and looking up to see him walking over to me with a smile that made me feel like I was the best part of his day. Just laying with him listening to music and talking for hours on end about everything possible. But with all the good comes the bad and for me that was during end of year tests. I remember how swamped we were with work and how Wednesday was our only day to be with each other. I remember walking to where we usually met a knot in my stomach from the anticipation of seeing him, I smile spread across my face as I walked down the hall and coming to halt and feeling my world shatter.

The site in front of me still haunts me to this day seeing Cormac looked in a heated embrace, fingers in hair and hand on the lower back of some blonde hufflepuff. I remember gasping and seeing his sight race and freeze in shock and then panic as his eyes locked with mine. That felt like an eternity, it was probably only a couple of seconds, but it felt like years. I couldn't move and then he started talking "Hermione...I'm...it's not...babe..." he might as well have been speaking mermish. I remember just walking away as if in a daze, I just kept walking and walking until I blinked and found myself in front of my bed. I cried myself to sleep for days. Day after day I went about the routine of life, but I wasn't truly there. Cormac would find me in random corridors "Hermione I'm sorry she...it meant nothing" Harry and Ron would stand in front of me creating a blockade for me as I walked past him. You go through the mechanics of life until one day you wake up and it hurts a little less. Then when day you awake and realize that all the stuff you choose to suffer through is bullshit, and that you just live life the best you can. If you can minimize the occurrences of being pulled by the puppet strings of said bullshit…you're doing alright. I look back at my time with Cormac and relish in the pain I suffered because it taught me a vital lesson, that fairytale love doesn't exist. It's all rubbish made up to have us buy into this notion of the perfect person.

Just then there was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Luna looking at me with an entertained look on her face, "So how's the writing going?"  
"Good it's going good I just finished up with Cormac"  
"Oh yeah I forgot about him, that was a bad one..you ok?"  
"Yeah actually I am, hey how about we head down to the club, didn't we book a Muggle band this time?"  
"Oh that's right we got Death cab for Cutie I love I will possess your heart. Well get dressed then and we'll head down." Luna said as she closed the door behind her. Looking at my work I can't help but feel a little sad again, reliving the past has a way of bringing back those shadows of emotions. I hurriedly get changed and shut the laptop behind me, casting a security charm just in case. Luna opens the door unexpectedly and smiles a bit, "What?" I ask her with mild amusement at the look on her face. "Hermione dress up nice ok, Blaise is bringing a friend in and you never know right." she ran out before I could say a word. Ugh those two have the worst timing imaginable, who could Blaise possibly think would be appropriate to introduce to me right now?


	2. Chapter 2

8

Wow guys thanks for the traffic on my little story, I promise the more traffic and response to my story the faster these updates will come. I hope you guys like this new chapter and make sure to check out my other story. So here goes of course like always I don't own HP, Hermione, Draco or anything Rowling related.

Chapter 2

I always love coming into the club on a busy night, I remember how chaotic it was in the beginning, but I've come to embrace the chaos and if it ever gets two crazy I find comfort in the solace of my coffeehouse. So here I am in black skinny jeans heeled booties a red crop top and a black leather jacket. I can't help but tug at the damn top though, ugh I get it these things are supposed to make you look hot, but really a little more fabric wouldn't kill anyone. I walk over to the bar and our lovely bartender Hannah is busy getting people in a good mood before the show. "Hey babe, how's the night going? Can I get a water bottle, love"

"Oooo Hermione you look hot gorgeous haha, dress up for me? Haha here you go, yeah everything good here, we're going to get a lot of business I can tell, Oh before I forget Luna wanted to talk to you, she's in the back...she looks kinda stressed."

"Eeek, stressed? Luna, we'll that doesn't sound good all right well you keep doing what you're doing and let's go see what's going on"

I walked past buzzing grounds of people all hyped for a good show and make my way towards the back of the stage, pushing the curtains back Blaise blocks my path, "Hey Hermione damn girl looking good, so sweets no need to worry, I've already told her I can fix this...any minute now" he said as he looked back and forth.

"Already Blaise what's going on? Where's Luna?"

"Don't worry I already talked you to, but you my woman. Ok so here's what-"

"I'll tell you what's Up, well lost Death Cab that's what's up!" Luna who I had never seen lose her cool, ok well except maybe that time with Ron...and that time with Ginny...and that time with- ah well never mind, but anyways it took a lot to piss her off and here was my sprite like Luna fuming mad. Alright what to do, what to do. The good thing with being the raving bookworm that I am is my ability to keep calm under these situations, I mean after facing the death eaters and Voldemort, what can really shake you right?

"Luna calm down, we've got this ok, so what happened to Death Cab?"

Blaise jumped in, "Alright so their manager called and apparently lead singers going through a messy divorce, and wound up in the muggle hospital with a panic attack, so their out, but our solution should be here any second."

"Alright Blaise will you stop being so cryptic and tell me who or what is this salvation you speak of?"

"That would be me, love"

"Draco, thanks for coming man, so were you able to get them?"

"Blaise come on who do you think you're talking to their getting their stuff out back, Luna you might want to go tell 'em where to set up and give them some information on what you want going on."

Luna just shook her head and stopped by side, looking back at Draco "Who..what..who?"

"Oh sorry my fault love, Luna, Hermione. Draco here is good buds with the lead singer of a Wizard band who's made it mainstream in the muggle world, The Neighborhood, when Death cab fell through I called Draco up and he got the guys together." Luna practically screamed as she jumped up and kissed Draco on the cheek, "Oh my god Draco you're a lifesaver, Blaise I love love love you alright let me go get this show on the road"

"Alright I'll go with you, thanks again mate, Hermione here can show you the whole set up of the place she knows it better than anyone else, Hermione why don't you and Draco take a walk show him the place and I'll see you at the show." And with a smug little grin, Blaise was off, that prat.

"So Granger you've got a nice place here...You look good what's it been -?"

" about 5 years...Draco thank you really you saved our arses."

"hahaha, no worries Granger glad I could help."

Both us were just standing there, and out of the corner of my eye I see that Draco's just playing with his hands. "So let me show you the place, it's really a simple set up, Luna's idea of Feng Shui"

"Feng what?"

"It's a type of simplistic setup and creates a more focused, clear headed environment"

"If you say so, so Granger what have you been up to besides setting up a great club."

"Thanks Luna and I set up this place with a lot of help from Blaise, we've also got a coffeehouse just next door,my personal baby, I love going in when it's too crazy in here."

"I'd love to see it sometime"

"Yeah of course just say when."

"How about Saturday night?"

"Yeah Saturday's great"

"It's a date then"

What? Oh my god...did I just agree to a date with Draco? Wow hahaha well of course he's gorgeous, but I mean it's not like he's-...he's just being nice I mean-"

Draco waved his hand over my face smiling and laughing a little under his breath, "Granger are you ok?

"What?- Oh ha yeah just kind of zoned out there, oh I think I hear the band playing, let's go out and listen to a couple songs I mean you brought them over it would be shame not hear them, I love these guys."

Without even thinking about it Draco grabs my hand, "Come on then they're playing A Little Death I love this song, Jesse Rutherford is a great guy. I met him at Uni when they were just getting together, they're all great guys. We walked out onto the side of the stage and watched the band play.

_Vacancy was lit, the guests were checking in_

_The concierge was cold,_

_The water pipes had mold all over them_

_The room was fit for two,_

_The bed was left in ruins_

_The neighbor was knocking, yeah_

_But no one would let him in_

_Touch me, yeah_

_I want you to touch me there_

_Make me feel like I am breathing_

_Feel like I am human_

_Dancing through the night_

_A vodka and a sprite_

_A glimpse of the silhouettes_

_A night that they never forget_

_Touch me, yeah_

_I want you to touch me there_

_Make me feel like I am breathing_

_Feel like I am human_

_Touch me, yeah_

_I want you to touch me there_

_Make me feel like I am breathing_

_Feel like I am human_

_She sought death on a queen-sized bed_

_And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill,_

_So now you're dead."_

_Touch me, yeah_

_I want you to touch me there_

_Make me feel like I am breathing_

_Feel like I am human_

_Touch me, yeah_

_I want you to touch me there_

_Make me feel like I am breathing_

_Feel like I am human, again_

slowly I start rocking back and forth, before I even realized it I was leaning into Draco my back on his chest. He lay his head on my shoulder and I just leaned into him. It wasn't until I felt the palm of his hand lay on my hand and it all kind of clicked together and a slight panic filled me as a pulled back suddenly.

"Draco..I'm-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, that was completely inappropriate of me" I have to get out of here oh my goodness I can feel my face grow redder by the minute. I start looking around like a nutcase, where the fuck is the door? This is my place how the hell don't I know where the fucking door is? I started for the door panic and embarrassment radiating from every pore of my being. I made it as far as the hallway when I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"What? Granger no it's completely fine really, Come on we were having a great time." I started to pull back against his slight grip and in flash I was turned around and he held me at arms length.

"Nope Nope Nope Granger come on talk to me, you know what let's go to this coffeehouse of yours away from the noise and we'll talk, you know we haven't seen each other in years and all of a sudden when we do….Boom! instant chemistry so come on let's talk.

Next thing I know we're walking over cobblestone and I'm opening the door to the coffeehouse. "Hold on a second, let me just…_Lumos_"

"Wow Granger this place is great." I looked around and saw the large towers of enchanted books, the plush arm chairs and enchanted the high ceilings depicting the night sky, large black and white photographs with splashes of red. All elements of Hogwarts that I fell in love with and photographs of the travels that Luna and I made.

"I know right….this place is my baby, my sanctuary"...a slight chuckle slipping out.

"I can see why, it's everything I loved about Hogwarts, well except for the Quidditch part."

"Actually haha, look at this" I walked over to the counter, "Alight call over the cinnamon"

"What? haha"

"No really just do it."

"Alright Granger whatever you say...Accio Cinnamon?"

And with that a golden snitch whizzed across the room Draco caught it with the reflexes of a well trained seeker. "Are you for real Granger? This is incredible."

"Yeah I thought so myself haha, so I'll get some coffee's and we can have this "talk" that I'm soo looking forward to."

A couple moments later we were both relaxing coffees in hand.

"Alright so I know that you and Lovegood became inseparable since Hogwarts, can I just say that I always saw you and red becoming besties haha, but that one turned into quite the slag after Potter. Lovegood changed a lot as well, I guess we all did how couldn't we after everything we went through."

"I know with you defecting, I'm sorry that you're mom went through so much public scrutiny she was very brave considering her position, people change the war changed people for the better and worse I mean Blaise is someone I never would have thought would be as important in my life as he is now. I guess we've all changed so much, I mean here I am having coffee with Draco Malfoy hahaha"

"Yeah haha who would've thought, big question is what happened to Potter and Weasley? I mean the golden trio who would ever think of you three not attached to the hip, I guess with that happened between Red and Potter that could cause a rift between you and Weasley, not that I'm complaining seeing as how I'm now have a great time with you."

"What happened with me and Ronald had nothing to do with Harry and Ginevra and more to do with the fact that he refused to move past the war, I lost my parents to Dolohov, but somehow I got passed I lived my life day to day, but he couldn't he refused to do the same with Fred. Not for me, Harry or even his family. But that was a long time ago, I'm a different person and I'm just really happy to be here with you."

Draco Malfoy smirked as he stretched his hand across the table and placed it casually over my hand as my pulse quickened slightly.

"Did you enjoy the band?"

"Yes, very much, It was so incredible what you did, you really saved our behinds haha"

"I have always been interested in music and these guys are just the best mates anyone could ask for, Blaise is one of my best friends as good as a brother so any chance I could get is a must, plus I got something good out of it tonight." he smirked, watching the flush creep up her neck.

"Oh and what pray tell are you are getting out of this good sir?" a small laugh escaping my mouth.

" Come on Granger please don't pretend that their isn't a mutual attraction here, what I can't tell is why you're fighting anything, you're not attached I know that for a fact because Luna and Blaise were very clear about it haha and I'm single so what's up?"

I couldn't think of a word to say, my heart was racing so hard. Draco flourished his wand and suddenly music starts engulfing the room,

_I wait for you to say the words I want to be true_

_But you don't say anything do you_

_Let it all come out. Restless heart, lazy mouth._

_But you don't say anything do you_

"Oh wow I love this song"

he smiled softly as he rose from his seat and pulled me tight against him, intertwining his fingers in mine as he led our movements to music.

*Alright guys what did you think, please leave comments and such and I'll see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys you guys are the best really. I'm happy you're all liking the story I'm loving writing it lol. **

**Thanks to the lovely readers who dropped a couple PM's and the lovely review it is super inspiring to the writing process. **

**Like I said before I'd love for you guys to drop by and read my Brean fanfic and of course keep up with the reviews and **

**of course feel free to send me a PM and let me know how've your diggin the story. Also before I go lol I'm working on**

** playlist for this story which will be posted on my Tumblr. Like always I do not own WB HP or any of the HP characters**

** I just manipulate them for my twisted needs lol.**

Somehow in this haze of dancing and a foggy brain realization I blinked and every came into focus again that I was then kind of snapped back into reality, What time is it? How long had I been here?

**"Draco we should really get back, Blaise and Luna will be wondering where we went and I'm almost positive we missed the entire set."**

I let go of his hand and started to put my jacket back on when Draco grabbed my hand and spun me into an embrace,

** "Granger I'm entirely sure that they both know that wherever we are that we are together, hell **

**I'm sure they are positively giddy about the entire situation. As for the set, name the day and the guys will be back, **

**they were psyched to come I'm sure they would love to come back whenever you ask."**

**"My my my Draco do you have a solution for everything? Alright well what pray tell do you want to do since we missed most of the concert and apparently our friends assume that we're off for the rest of the night."**

**"Well now that I've seen your secret hideaway would you like to see mine? Would you like to come back to my place, it's got a view like you couldn't imagine Granger, truly breathtaking I'd like to think."**

**"Wow…I…"** I could hear myself stammering. There were no words, I had no reason for saying no, but I could just hear myself stammering. God Hermione shake it off why are you second guessing? I couldn't understand why I should stay, why say no.

**"You don't have to explain if you don't want to" **

**"What? No Draco it's just that no you know what I'd love to I'd love to see your place after all**

** I let you see mine so I guess it's only fair right? haha." **

**"Good,**" he said softly and pulled me tight against him, pressing his face into my hair and I swear in that moment every worry I'd ever had just melted away.

God Hermione you haven't seen this guy in five years and in a couple hours...BOOOM!

As I locked the doors behind us and set up the wards, Draco went up behind me and wrapped his arms around me pressing his face into my neck planting a soft kiss, one that send tidal waves of emotions shivering through my body. **"Are you cold Hermione?"**

I pressed my hand against his head and rested against him as we walked down the cobblestone street,

**"No I'm ok it's just that this is all so much haha, I don't know what to think of it all, I'm kind of waiting**

** to wake up in a puddle of drool sitting at my desk is all."**

**"Quite the appealing picture you're painting there Granger haha, but as for the first part**

** I've always seen that if you want something why wait for the right moment, why not instead make the right moment. **

**So I'm making that now, with you."**

**"Draco? Where exactly do you live, I don't see any cars around here."**

**"My flats just downtown, but we'll be apparating if that's ok with you otherwise you'll have to call a cab and that **

**could take hours on a weekend."**

**"Apparatings fine."** and with a familiar pull we landed in front of a black door in a long hallway of what I assumed

was Draco's building. Draco let go of my arms pulled out his wand and proceeded to lower with wards, with a quick

flick the doors open and he steps aside and spreads his arms in welcome.

**"Well, by all means please come inside and make yourself at home."**

**"Wow, figures you wouldn't have a normal flat, this place is just-"**

Walking into Draco's flat immediately the distinguishing factor was the insanely spacious livingroom with a

three wall to wall windows showcasing all that the city had to offer.

**"Haha I told you the views incredible, I only wish the balcony wrapped around to the main room,**

** but it's so relaxing coming out for breath of fresh air from my bedroom."**

**"Aww poor baby so wrap around balcony haha no really though Draco this is incredible although **

**I would've thought you'd have taken over Malfoy Manor."**

**"God no we had that place leveled about three or so years ago, **

**my mother lives in Spain now, the change in climate has done her wonders, I believe she's shacking up with **

**some french fellow she met in Belize on a trip."**

He walked over to me and grabbed both hands in his and led me to a large plush black sofa,

**"So Granger as much as I'm loving discussing my mother's whereabouts, I have a feeling you're trying to **

**distract from something. If you don't want to do anything you must know that I wouldn't force you to do anything**

** you'd be uncomfortable with. I would be just as happy sitting here with you catching up on lost time."**

And in that moment I don't know what came over me, but it was like a surge of self confidence was radiating

through my body and the next thing I knew I was straddling his lap and whispered in his ear, **"Yeah but where's the fun in that?"**

His tongue feathered over her lips, Oh god I could feel every hair on my body come alive. His kiss was so sweet

that I rolled my hips on his lap as he growled deep in his throat and deepened our kiss with a veracity and tenderness

that made me putty in his hands. Slowly his hands made their way under my blouse raising my arms upward until finally

it made it's way to the floor only to be joined by my jeans and his clothes.

**"I forgot to mention how beautiful you looked tonight"** he said as he peppered kisses on my shoulders.

I rolled my hips into him again only to elicit a deep groan as he whispered in my ear,

** "Love you best quit that or we'll be finished before we even get started and with you looking the way you do **

**that would be a mighty shame indeed."**

I couldn't help but giggle a little as I continued kissing his neck and feeling his sculpted body, god even after

all these years he's managed to keep that quidditch body tight.

**"You've got a beautiful laugh Granger I hope to hear it often**" and slowly I felt his palms descend south leaving

with them what felt like a trail of fire down my skin. His fingers dipped into my underwear and the only thought going

through my head was "Thank god yesterday was laundry day!" and soon those made their way to join the rest of the

discarded clothing on the floor. And there I stood or rather sat completely exposed as Draco rubbed small circles into my hips

**"Dammit Granger you're exquisite"** and in that instant a whimper and a gush of air left my lips as he moved his fingers into me.

Sweet Godric! His fingers moved in and out of me curving upward in way that had me seeing stars as I cooed and rocked trying to

creating more friction. Slowly he slipped his fingers out and I felt the throbbing, aching need pooling between my thighs only for a

moment as he suddenly picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the large glass wall overlooking the city. Setting me on my

feet he grabbed my hands and placed them on the glass.

**"Draco what are you doing? Someone's going to see us.**" he let out a small laugh as he flipped my hair to one side

exposing my neck and kissing me as he said **"What Granger from a 30 story building? There are no surrounding building**

** tall enough don't worry I had wards set up no one can see us just relax."** He asks me to spread my legs a bit as he came up

behind me and took my breasts in his large hands. I threw my head back and kissed him as he entered me from behind, swallowing

my cry of pleasure with his kiss.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into me with every stroke as he pushed into me, I was rapidly losing control

while he pushed into me as one of his hand massaged my breast my final undoing came as

his other hand descended to my clit as he made slow circles. **"Draco Oh god Draco"**

**"Yes Granger come for me pretty girl, feel me.**" he took one of my hands and placed it to where

we were joined and I came in tidal wave of pleasure as he soon followed.

**"Draco that was.."** I pressed my hot sweaty body to the cool glass.

**"I know I know"** he laughed a little in his throat as he kissed my head.

**"I should go home,"** I mumbled as the blush started to creep up on my face. I looked down at the floor as I tried to walk around him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and lifted my face to meet his gaze. His gray eyes burned intensely and it almost knocked me back,

**"Stay sleep here tonight it's late and I wouldn't want you walking home."** He grabbed a plush red blanket that laid on the sofa and

wrapped it around my body, **"Come my bedrooms this way."** As he led the way across his large flat I couldn't help but notice that as

we walked by a room lights came on and went out as we walked past catching my notice of this Draco pointed out,

**"The whole flat has a couple quirks I added in, it saves the hassle of turning off and on lights and its environmentally friendly"**

he said with a smile.

As we entered his room I saw that it too had an entire wall replaced with a window, showing a beautiful picture of the city at night.

As we both laid down he pulled me close to him and put his chin on shoulder as he rubbed the side of my body and I slowly slipped

into a deep sleep as he whispered something I couldn't really grasp in my hair.

It wasn't until the light of the morning hit my eyes that I awoke to a tight embrace, at first I panicked until

I turned my head and saw a mess of white blonde shaggy hair that all the memories started rushing back.

Oh my god! I slept with Malfoy! And just at that moment I heard the distinct sound of my cellphone going off

in the livingroom so as carefully as possible I lifted his arm up and made my way to the living room put on my

clothes in a hurry and checked my phone where I found three different text messages from Hannah.

**Hannah 6:45 am: Hermione sorry to message so early but we've got a situation here at the club, **

**big mix up on the orders need you here like nowish.**

**Hannah 7:30 am: Sweets where are you? I called Luna but she's not picking up either…**

**.what's going on? Call me**

**Hannah 8:45 am: Alright if you don't call me back in ten minutes I will assume you're dead or **

**kidnapped and I'll be forced to call in for reinforcements.**

I looked at the time on my screen….OH Shit it's nearly ten! I leave a note on the kitchen counter for

Draco thanking for a great night and I cast a few Scourgify charms and a couple to fix my hair and makeup and make way out

apparating as soon as I hit the street.

I charm my jeans and blouse to instead resemble a black high waist wide leg trousers a slightly fitted white button up and a cute

pair of black pumps to finish off a long pearl necklace I got from Luna for my twenty-first birthday and off I go.

As I enter the club I see Hannah having it out with one of our distributors.

**"Like hell buddy, we didn't order this shite! I told you Import and mixer liquors this week and the following we were doing Spirits, **

**I'm not going to pay just because you bloody fucked up."**

**"Look Hannah like I said I have the paperwork that says-"**

**"Well that paper works shite because I don't sign off on anything without first passing it through my bosses!"**

Alrighty time to cut in before I'm left without a Bartender and one distributor short.

**"It's alright Hannah I've got this, Jackson what's going on I signed this myself and it's clear as to what our order was, **

**You know it and I know it so unless you want me to ask Alton for it I suggest you fix it, you've got until 3 pm or else**

** I'll see fit to look else where got it? Good."** and with that he was off grunting and kicking but rather that then let them get lazy.

**"Why hello Miss Boss Lady pray tell where the hell have you been? You look super hot and all, but where have you been?**

**"I am so sorry Hannah really you know what I knew eventually this would happen and it can't keep happening, **

**you know exactly what the goings on of this place is so for now on I want you to also have charge in the part that**

** you know the most in. Comes with a nice pay raise to so yeah love you tons sweets, look I'd love to keep chatting **

**but I have a conference call with a couple of bands so I'll be in my office okay?"** I made my way to the back and before

I closed the door I saw Hannah coffee in hand

**"Alright I'll let you get off this time here's something to spruce up the mojo, but only cuz I love you too much."**

Four hours and five video chats later I had the bands booked for the upcoming fest that was taking place at the club, Jeez

I'm exhausted and just as I'm about to push the intercom to get Hannah to call for lunch my line rings, Ugh looks like lunch is

going to have to wait.

**"Hello Hannah whats up I was about to see if you could call for lunch I'm starving."**

**"You dirty girl is there something you forgot to tell me?"**

**"What? Hannah what are you talking about?"**

**"There is one Draco Malfoy waiting to speak with you."**

**"Umm I oh um I'll be right there"** oh shit oh shit oh shit. Alright Hermione call down breath, breath alright I can do this.

I check my reflection in the mirror reapply my red lipstick place another charm to make sure it won't smear and off I go.

**"Draco? What are you doing here? Come into my office we'll talk in there"** I grabbed his hand and he intertwined his

fingers in mine and I led him to my office closing the door behind me.

**"So what are you doing here Draco? You couldn't have called first?"**

**"Well for one you didn't leave me your number sweetheart and secondly you kind of skipped out on me**

** while I was sleeping, Granger..not cool."**

**"I'm sorry I had a major emergency."**

**"No no I get it you just wanted to have your way with me."** he said with a smug smile.

**"What! of course not Draco come on."**

**"Come on what Granger? We had a great time right? It wasn't just me I know it, so what happened?"**

**"Malfoy I don't know what to say"**

**"How about we start with lunch and then we can talk about long term, I don't want you thinking I'm too anxious."**

**"I can't do lunch Malfoy I've got a meeting in an hour."**

**"With who? Come on Granger just a little lunch"** and wrapped his hands around my waist pressing me close to him.

**"Draco no, really I'm super busy, but how about dinner. You, me, Blaise and Luna how does that sound?"**

**"Sounds perfect, now give me a kiss to keep me at bay till tonight."**

**"Ugh Draco I have work to do come on"** I put him at arms length but he only held me closer moving me back until

the back of my knees hit the table. He moved his hands up and cupped my face a small smile spreading across my face.

Crap this is going to be trouble I can already feel it. I lean in and plant a small kiss and pull back only to be pressed forward

again into kiss that seared with his as he grasped my hips to hold me closer to him.

**"Now that's more like it Granger"** he let out with a whistle,

**"I'll see you tonight better yet I'll pick you up after work….having a nice meeting love."** and off he strolled leaving me all hot and bothered.

Not a second after Hannah comes in hands on hips as she takes in the sight of me panting lightly fanning myself off while righting my clothing.

**"Well what have we here?"**

**"I have no idea, but I think I have a date later. Hannah will you be a dear and bring me a tall glass of water preferably with some ice."**

***Alright guys so what do think, how are we coming along now lol, Probably should've warned about the Lemons oh well. **

**So I hope you guys liked the chapter drop me a review tell me what you guys are liking and what you're hoping to see next.**

** Till next time Toodles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovelies, sorry for the long hiatus, but finals week is coming so I was cramming for classes, but here is a nice long chapter for you guys, I hope you guys like it. I would more feedback from you guys, they really keep me going in these stressful times. Well here you go, let me know what you guys think. As always I don't own any HP related characters I just bend them to my whim.**

Alright Dinner, I'm having Dinner. This is kind of crazy one moment nothing and now BOOM! Wait what exactly am I doing? Thus is just dinner that's all it is.

Suddenly a knock at my door broke me out of my daze.

"Hey Herms someone's on the phone for you I tried calling in but you weren't answering...Sweets are you ok you look a little flustered."

"I'll take it Hannah thanks and I'm just a little out of it but everything's fine promise, will you call Luna tell her to give me a call before I leave please and let's order some food I'm starving."

"You got it mamas, I'm on it" as the door closes behind her I notice the flashing light on my phone, all right who can it be now probably another manager with a list of prerequisites for his performers.

" Knox Nightclub Hermione Granger speaking"

"Wow you sound exactly the same, demanding a voice as ever."

What? Who the hell is this?

"Excuse me who is this?"

"Aww Peach you forgot me already"

"Theodore" instantly it felt like bucket of cold water was dumped on me.

"There you go, so peach how's life treating you? Incredible from what I've heard, here I am traveling around I lived in New York for a while thought about hitting you up, but then I heard you were back in the motherland as they say haha. I get back to hear that you and Lovegood own a club and that Zabini is involved? Wow times have changed, hopefully not to much because I was hoping you could get together possibly hit up that cafe in Hogsmead we used to go to, do you remember that Peach?"

Sort of in a state of shock I looked up and saw Hannah standing at the door worry etched on her face, "Sweetie, are you ok? Umm Luna is on line 2 and foods on his way."

"Thank you Hannah I've got it,"

"Wow Theo it was nice hearing from you, Hannah got your number down I'm going to have to call you back I have someone important on the other line, really it's great to hear from you bye." with shaky hands I place down the phone without even giving him time to say goodbye and try to regain some form of composure. How? Why now? Theodore always did have the worst timing. I get up from my desk and start pacing back and forth only snapping out of my panic when I see a flashing light on my phone. Oh shit Luna! I scurry to pick up the phone,

"Luna I am so sorry I lost track of time." I realize that my voice is rambling and try to relax,

"What's up?"

"Hermione what's wrong? And before you deny anything know that you are a horrible liar and that Hannah already told me you look like you say a box of puppies run over twice."

"Tactful Luna as always really. It's Theo he called just before you did..he's in town."

"Theo? Are you fucking kidding me hold on...just hold on a second." a sorted array of noises came from the other end and then a obviously disgruntled Luna huffed, "I'll be there with Blaise in a second"

"No Luna really it's no big-"

"Hush yourself I'll be there bye"

No sooner had I hung up the phone than the distinct crack of apparating signaling a vivid Luna and a pissed of Blaise in my office.

Thank goodness I had decided to enlarge my office or this would have been one packed room, I sit at my desk and just wait for someone to say the first word because from the look on both their faces it should be quite interesting. Shockingly it was Blaise who decided to take the first word in his semi casual rolled up white shirt and black pants demanded attention while at the same time making himself approachable. He walked up and placed both hands on my desk, concern and aggravation etched in his face, "Hermione are you sure it was Theo?"

Luna cut in before I could answer exasperated, "Blaise of course it was him look at her do you think she would look like that if it wasn't him?" Jeez what do I look like

"Hey thanks really"

"Well I'm sorry Hermione but you look like you've seen a ghost."

Blaise rubbed his temples eyes closed like he was trying to soothe a migraine, " Hermione did he say why he called, what the fuck he wanted?"

"He said he was back in town for good and that he wanted to have dinner...catch up"

"Like hell he is the nerve honestly did he think he could waltz back into London and think that we would not find out! Please tell me you didn't say yes Hermione or I will have you committed."

"God Luna who do you think I am of course I didn't say yes I'm not daft. Anyway even if I wanted to I couldn't I have plans or should I say we have plans."

Immediately Luna's eyes widened and a smile broke through practically bouncing she started pounding her tiny fists into Blaise's shoulder, "Baby I told you I told you I told you they'd hit it off."

Blaise smiled, "So did you and Draco have a good time last night?"

"Why yes Malfoy and I had a lovely time and I've set up for us all to have dinner together tonight."

Sensing a shift in conversation Blaise spoke up, "That's great Hermione that however does not take away from the main problem however it might make things more complicated if Theodore finds out that you are seeing Malfoy."

"I'm not seeing Malfoy Blaise it was one date-"

"That's irrelevant Hermione if Nott finds out you're seeing Malfoy this will turn out a lot more complicated than we could even fathom."

At that Hannah walks in with two Pizza Pies in hand and a cheery face, "Foods her Her- oh Luna? Blaise? When did you get in? Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing Hannah we were just discussing some plans for later come one guys let's just eat because if I don't get something in my system I'm going to be sick."

So here I am everyone out Hannah on her break and I can only think of one way that I can shake this uneasy feeling about Theo so I open my laptop and time for entry number two.

Entry #2 Loving him was Red

I knew somewhere deep deep inside that things with Theo would never work I just did and still, ugh every girl goes through that face I like to tell myself. We love the bad boy because he's not boring, it's all excitement and passion, but they burn out so quickly. Theo was that friend in the Slytherin group that would just hang there because he wanted to, he didn't really follow around or obey anyone's orders and that attracted me to him. In retrospect I was still fresh from Cormac but I didn't care he was hot and I wanted to forget. It all started with a few quick glances across the great hall, he'd smirk a little and I'd blush horrendously and smile back. So when he asked me to one of the infamous Ravenclaw parties I couldn't say no.

Now the Ravenclaw parties were legendary because those guys could expand their rooms to gargantuan sizes and turn all of their water into any drink you could think of, they had close ties with the other houses since all the animosity seemed to only be between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This meant that the Hufflepuffs would supply all the food from the kitchens and the house elves would make sure no professors or Flitch could get in the way. So hand in hand Theo and I went down the corridors towards the Ravenclaw common room walking a ways before stealing into hidden corners for short passionate kisses.

"Come on Peach, let's party", Theo grabbed a hold of my hand and I felt my heart skip a beat. In retrospect I can see that I fell way to hard and way too fast, but sometimes I guess you have to really fall hand in order to learn the most important lessons. Anyway as we walk into the common room we weren't even noticed what with the insanely contagious thumping beats and the impossibly large dance floor sprawling throughout the room.

The night passed like a blur, bit and pieces of dancing and talking, I got to spend some absolutely lovely time with Milicent that was enjoyable. Across the room I locked eyes with Harry who openly gaped at me, he called over Ron and they made their way across the room to the table that I was sitting on Theo's lap at. I remember Theo laughing in my ear, "Peach, trouble ahead, this should be fun" kissing me tenderly on the neck.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and huffed, "Ron let me handle this ok."

"Potter...Weasley thanks for stopping by, are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Shut it Nott. Hermione what are you doing?"

"Harry stop, Theo and I are having a lovely time, please just don't do something stupid."

"Yeah Potter and you see that Granger and I are busy?" He said as he rubbed small circles onto my upper thigh, bare from my dress riding up as I sat.

Ron stepped forward, pushing Harry aside, a furious look apparent on his reddening face, "Hermione stop, we get it Cormac fucked up, but jeez he's better than this twat. You know that people can see you right, first Cormac and know Nott, shit whose next Malfoy, Zabini? oh no wait he's shacking up with Luna. What nobody from your own house good enough, or is it that you just like guys who treat you like shit."

Let me tell you that just typing this down I have to keep my hands from shaking. To say that my relationship is strained with the boys is an understatement. When it comes to the events that happened that led to the ending of the Second Wizarding War of course we came together, we had to. After everything we had gone through we had to stick together and fight it. And yes that infamous kiss I shared with Ron, well let me tell you when your life could end at any moment emotions run high so you seek solace in someone you any form of feelings for, but it was never going to last. After he left us when things got tough Ron in my own opinion showed his true colors. As if things we'rent tough for all of us, Harry could have run whenever he wanted to, but he didn't because we all had duties to uphold. Anyway let me get back to this because looking at my clock time is flying by and apparently I have a date later.

The look on Harrys face was a combination of shock, anger and sadness. He pulled Ron back, "Ron back away...Now, Hermione do what you're going to do ok just be safe ok?"

As they walked away I felt like I was suddenly sitting by a completely different person, "Damn Peach, what do Weasel and Golden boy have stuck up their asses"

With a weak laugh I told him and myself, "It's nothing, just nothing."

"Well then how about we get out of here and go somewhere more secluded? Get away from all the drama?

I wasn't even thinking at that point I just nodded my head, "Yeah, yeah sure let's-umm let's go." I may as well have been blindfolded because I kept replaying Rons attack in my head over and over again, " you just like guys who treat you like shit" we'll he's one to talk, throughout our entire time as friends I have never had one year when he hasn't been the reason behind an emotional meltdown.

"Peach you there?"

I blinked and everything came into focus and realized I was in an empty classroom a strange mixture of confusing laced with was it fear that I was feeling? I felt apprehensive, confused "What are we doing here Theo?" I backed up and found myself sitting on a desk. Ok what is going on?

"We're going to have some fun, loosen you up."

"It's ok I'm not up to it Theo, I think I'm going to go back to my common room, thank you though." I got up kissed his cheek and started making my way to the door, but was stopped when he put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Peach come on we were having so much fun"

"I'm so sorry Theo some other time I promise move, please"

"Come on you knew what was going to happen, why don't you relax and let me make it all better."

The look in his eyes was predatory full of lust, like an animal cornering his prey.

"Please Theo move, I won't ask again. I'm tired and too much has happened, I just want to go to bed."

"If it's a bed you're looking for-"

"Damnit Theo NO!"

As he started marking his way up my neck with kisses, my body started to respond to him, leaning into him as his hands started roaming up my knee, but my head was swirling with the wrongness of the entire situation. The entire time my counciouse was screaming to me, "Arousal is not consent! You said no!" I started trying to push his hands off me, saying in a soft but strong voice

"Theo stop, please...babe stop please."

He just chuckled darkly and dragged his fingers on the top of my underwear, "You're saying one thing, but you're body is playing a different tune. Just relax." his grip strengthened a bit and it scared me. For the first time I was actually scared, what was I going to do, I'd left my wand on my bed.

"Theo stop, I won't ask again."

"Aww Peach you've got me all ready to go and you think you can just walk away, I don't think so." I tried to pull out of his grip and his grip only strengthened, I remember thinking,"Oh my god what am I going to do"

"Theo Let Me Go!" , he had my arms down. I was strong, but in that moment after to many firewhiskey he was stronger. I was struggling against his arms when suddenly the door flung open and Blaise storms in wand pointed with Luna running up behind him.

"Stupefy!" and with that Theo was lunged back and collapsed to the ground uncousiness.

I stood completely immobile for a second, when Blaise came up to me worry etched on his face, "Granger...Hermione are you ok?" I just looked up at him and collapsed into his arms, crying and shaking. He lightly rubbed my back, "it's ok Hermione everythings ok, you're lucky we ran into a pissed of Weasley and Potter. They told us what was going on and it just rubbed me the wrong way, Luna and I were looking for you when we heard you scream." I looked over his shoulder and Luna was leaned over Theo's immobile body, she looked up a sad smile on her face, "Blaise he's ok just knocked out I'll just levitate him over to the Hospital Wing, I'll

have to tell Madame Pomfrey about this Hermione."

"No please don't just tell her he was drunk and smacked his head falling off his chair, the last thing I want is everyone finding out please Luna."

She looked at Blaise concern playing on her delicate face, "Blaise? What do you think?"

"Do as she says I guess, but I'm going to deal with him properly when he wakes up again that piece of-"

"Blaise please, what you did was enough I don't want to think about him or any of this anymore, I just want to go to my room and sleep."

"Of course Hermione whatever you want"

"Thank you Blaise for everything you and Luna."

The rest of my encounters with Theo resulted in Blaise or Luna blocking his every attempt to speak or come near me. I hated to say it resembled what I went through with Cormac, having replaced Ron and Harry with Blaise and Luna, but at least they had no ulterior motives. Somehow Ronald found out about had transpired with Theodore and proceeded to tell me how he tried to warn me and how I just liked the dramatics of it all, it all escalated to a bloodied up Ronald on the ground and a seething set of ginger twins, "One more time Ron, we dare you to come at Hermione with that shit one more time. If you really wanted to date a wanker she'd have gone after you so go get stuffed." A couple of weeks later he started dating Lavender and as much as I disliked that daft bimbo she made him happy and for that I was happy...sort of. As far as Theo was concerned though last I had heard he has taken up liaison work with the Ministry and was out of the country, so to hear from him was both a surprise and a shock to my nerves. That moment scarred me in a deep way, I never go anywhere without my wand, I studied up on perfecting my defensive spells. Why does he want to talk, do I want to talk to him?Ughh this is too much, but putting this all down helps it really does provide a sort of therapeutic release, so with that I leave you until next time.

I close my laptop feeling sort of like how you feel after an intense workout, kind of tired and cleansed at the same time. I put my head down on my desk to rest my eyes waive my wand and the room floods with the soothing sounds of The Civil Wars "Tip of my Tongue"

_You're a red string tied to my finger_

_A little love letter I carry with me_

_You're sunlight, smoke rings and cigarettes_

_Old lines and kisses from silver screens_

_Oh dear, never saw you coming_

_Oh my, look what you have done_

_You're my favorite song_

Always on the tip of my tongue

After a couple minutes of relaxation I shake off any worries for later and apparate quickly home, take a quick shower scrubbing away the tries of the day. Next was the task of figuring out what to wear, I end up settling for a slightly flared black maxi skirt and a light white blouse slit on the sides with a pair of black studded ballet flats. One task I have proudly mastered however is how to tame my crazy hair opting for a soft bun and letting a couple waves sneak out. I keep the makeup simple with a cat eye and dark red lips and apparate back to my office, ready to go. Just as I sit a there comes knock at my slightly open door.

"Come in"

Draco walks in with a bouquet of deep scarlet peonies, "Hermione you look beautiful, here these are for you, they're charmed won't wilt for a year."

I walk over to him and grab the flowers and walk over to a vase on my desk, sneaky as ever I don't notice Draco until arms enclose my waist and he kisses my cheek, I can feel him smile and I smile as well. "Did I tell you that you look gorgeous by the way." I laugh a little and turn into him, "Why yes you did but thank you again. So what did you do today?"

"Oh just a whole lot of nothing really, I apparated over to see my mother for a bit, she's doing swimmingly as always. The rest of the day I spent going over plans for infiltrating a possible blood supremacy group in Cardiff, but nothing to worry about with Potter on the team we'll get this all sorted out in a couple days time."

A spontaneous giggle fit erupted out me and I started laughing into his chest, Draco laughed a little and pulled my face up, "What pray tell is so funny?"

"What's funny is that we've had two conversations and have already slept together and I didn't even realize that you worked as an Auror or that you worked with Harry for that matter."

He laughed just as hard, kissed my forehead and held me at arms distance, "Yes I admit that's pretty bad and that we're kind of taking this in a peculiar order, but we'll get better at it as we go along."

Butterflies started fluttering in my stomach at the words as we go along "We will, will we? That implies that this is official, making a real go at it. Are you up for that Malfoy?"

I cock my eyebrow at him a smile on my face, he laughs and hold me to him, "There was no other choice for me Granger, you've got me hooked. So it going to be just us or what?"

At the end of the night Blaise and Luna said their goodbyes and Luna smiled and took me aside, "I knew you two would get along, I told Blaise that you guys would get along. Sooo are you coming home with me or what?"

"I was actually thinking of giving you and Blaise the house for the night, I might go see Harry later."

"Oh yeah I totally believe that, but whatever you end up doing have fun." When we walk back to the guys Draco walked over by my side and put his arm over my shoulder. Blaise smiled at me and then looked at Draco, " we had a great time Malfoy, we're heading out have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Luna and I are going to go see my mother and we'll probably stop by and see your mom as well."

"She'll be happy to see you…. well goodnight you two." Saying their goodbyes Luna and Blaise made on their way and Draco and I were left on our own.

"So Granger what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing as far as I am aware of."

"Well would you like to have dinner with me..just the two of us?"

"That would be lovely Malfoy"

"Why don't we head home Granger and watch a movie, bring an end to a great night"

"Head home? Moving a little quickly aren't we now one dinner and now we are going home"

"Hahaha I know seems quite drastic, but I know what I like and I know this feels right. I intend to woo and sweep you off your feet Granger I have no doubt about that, but for tonight a movie and a good nights sleep will do."

I linked my arm with his and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, "Alright then what movie are we watching? Just know I have particular tastes if you intend to what was the word again.. "Woo me?"

"Aha, well were some would peg you for more of a romantic Knightley lady, I happen to know you have a weak spot for some good Monty Python in particular a little film called, Life of Brian?"

"No fair you talked to Luna!"

"No, love Blaise might have let it slip, but nonetheless I do my homework my dear, so are we ready to go?"

"Let's"

**Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow**


End file.
